Chasing Love
by TeamCieloisPhancyhive
Summary: "I can love you. I can love you one hundred times more then him." "And what if I don't want that?" Claude had never felt love-or anything, really-until he met Alois. He never thought about confessing, but it's his only choice if he doesn't want to lose his love forever. Alois has just decided who he wants to live the rest of his life with, and what if Claude isn't okay with that?


_Love._

Just a few months ago, that word had meant _nothing_ to Claude. Now... it was basically his everything. While he'd never, _ever,_ not in a _million_ years, let it show on the outside, he was growing to love Alois. He loved almost everything about him.

He loved the way he always walked with his toes pointed; he loved the way he always had a skip in his step. He loved the way he laughed, carefree yet sadistic; he loved how easily his moods could shift from friendly to frightful in a matter of _milliseconds._ He loved the way he dressed and acted like a girl; he loved the feminine aura that surrounded Alois. He loved the way Alois wore his heart on his sleeve, always showing his affection like it was the easiest thing on the planet.

Of course, Claude would never truly receive that affection. True, Alois often claimed he loved Claude, dear and true, but Claude saw through the façade. Alois treated Claude more like a father than a lover. And besides, someone else had very _obviously_ stolen Alois's heart.

Ciel Phantomhive.

His desire for the bluenette at first began with malicious intent, but Alois grew obsessed and later, in love with the charming Phantomhive boy. Claude knew this; it was rubbed in his face day in and day out. Every time the blonde talked about Ciel, he had this dreamy and gleeful look in his eyes. The same look he had when he talked about Luka.

But alas, Claude never did anything about this. He knew that he was simply to make his master happy, and if the happiness is achieved only through loving Ciel Phantomhive, then so be it.

Recently, however, Alois had made a rather large decision. He bought an engagement ring. He was to propose to Ciel at his upcoming ball, and Claude was dreading it. He was dreading the moment Alois was to get down on one knee, and drop the question. He knew once he heard Alois say the words _'Will you marry me?'_ his heart would be completely crushed.

Being a demon, he would _not_ let his pride fall like that.

So he decided.

He would stop that proposal-no, he would stop that _wedding_. At all costs, he would not let the Phantomhive boy take Alois's heart.

* * *

"Claude, does this skirt make my arse look big?" Alois asked innocently, trying on a woman's wedding dress. He had yet to even propose to Ciel, who might not even say yes, but for some reason he had to pick out a wedding dress. Of course, being Alois, he would never pass up an opportunity to crossdress.

"No, your Highness." was the response. Claude was actually not fond of the dress Alois was currently wearing. The skirt was far too long. Being Alois, you'd think he's chose the shortest skirt possible, but he had mainly been trying on skirts that went at _least_ down to his ankles.

On his large bed, however, was a short dress Alois had yet to try on that was sprinkled with buttons, bows, ribbons, and lace. Claude had wanted to see Alois wearing that, but he could never simply say _'Could you try on that one, your Highness?'_. Alois would snap at him immediately.

So he had to be more subtle. He let his eyes wander over to wear the Lolita dress lay, then continued to stare at it until Alois noticed.

"Hmm, maybe this one instead..." The little boy mumbled to himself picking up the small Lolita dress. He then stripped (in front of Claude, no less) and tried to put on the Lolita dress.

With the excessive lace and frills, the dress took him a while to put on, but eventually, Claude was graced with the picture of Alois wearing that lovely dress.

"What do you think, Claude?" Alois asked innocently, not really noticing that Claude, being the somewhat perverted demon he is, was starring at where the skirt stopped on Alois's legs, which was in the middle of his thighs.

Inside, Claude was screaming _That's the one! Don't ever take it off, Alois!_ but then he caught himself. _Wait,_ he thought. _Why am I helping him choose a wedding dress?! This damned wedding shouldn't be happening in the first place!_ Claude hoped and prayed with all his heart that when the time came, Ciel would say no.

Still, Claude liked the dress. He suppressed his joy to a "That looks very nice, your Highness."

Alois giggled and twirled in his mirror, the skirt flaring up a bit. "Tee hee, I think I like this one the best! I'll wear this to our wedding! Oh, and I can't wait to see Ciel in _his_ outfit!" Alois said, running over to a large blue box on his bed containing Ciel's wedding outfit.

Alois sighed. "Why can't it be evening already? I want to ask Ciel right now to begin the wedding preparations!" he grumbled.

Alois then twirled over to Claude, throwing in an _'Ole'_ or two as he did so. He then draped himself across the tall man, smiling. "Tonight will be a treat, won't it, Claude?"

* * *

The ballroom was full of people, most of which Alois himself never met and therefore did not know. However, inviting random nobles was just something people did at lavish parties such as this.

Luckily for Claude, Alois had yet to leave his side for the night. The boy was dressed in an outfit similar to his regular clothes, however more frilly and feminine. He was also wearing lots of jewelry and huge dangly earrings.

The poor blonde bit his nails with worry as he continuously checked the large grandfather clock in the ballroom for what time it was. Ciel still hadn't shown up! Claude was rather happy about that, and was secretly hoping the Phantomhive Earl was ill and could not come, and therefore could not be proposed to.

Unfortunately, these hopes were crushed when he heard Alois squeal with glee and saw him dash madly over to a young, blue-haired boy.

"Ciel!" He squealed. "Will you come and dance with me?!" The Trancy boy was hyperactive with excitement.

Ciel starred at him blankly for a moment before pushing Alois away, which Claude couldn't help but smile at. "What? No."

Alois pouted for a half second before he began bouncing up and down again. "Pleeeeeeeeease Ciel? Just one dance?!"

The bluenette blushed, smiled ever so slightly, then rolled his eyes. "Oh, all right."

Alois squealed once again, dragging Ciel over to wear people were dancing. Meanwhile, Sebastian made his way over to where Claude was standing.

The raven demon smirked. "Well well, it doesn't look like you're too happy about the young masters being together, even for just one dance. Why is that?"

Claude adjusted his glasses, hiding behind his trademark emotionless mask. "I'm simply worried about his Highness's safety. I am hoping your young master will not _try_ anything."

Sebastian chuckled, starring hard at Claude's face. "Oh, is that the case? Or is it that... your jealous?"

Claude froze in place. He was being found out! He could _not_ have _Sebastian Michealos_ _,_ of all people, finding out his secret feelings for Alois.

Sebastian smirked once again. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised. After all, would demon wouldn't like a dance with _my young master_."

 _Oh, thank goodness._ Claude thought to himself. Sebastian thought he was jealous of Alois. Of course Sebastian would think that, he's never shown an ounce of love for anybody!

Sebastian then left, and Claude searched through the crowd of dancers for Alois. Within seconds, he saw the little blonde boy who danced more to his own beat, not caring if he were supposed to waltzing or not. He twirled and swayed lavishly, laughing loudly and happily. Even Ciel was smiling, which was an unbelievably rare sight. Claude's heart sank. If Ciel was that happy, and Alois was really going to do it...

No. He would _not_ let them be married! Even if the engagement went right, he would put a stop to the wedding. Or his name wasn't Claude Faustus.

Alois twirled, kicking his leg high into the air. "Ole!" He screamed.

Ciel laughed shamelessly and brought Alois closer to him. Both of them smiled, then brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Claude felt sick. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He had seen Alois act like this before, but...

Suddenly, he saw Alois reach into the pocket of his massive purple coat. _Oh no_. When the boy's hand came back out, it was holding a small velvet box.

Not knowing what to do, the Faustian butler then began to power-walk (he wouldn't let himself be seen running in public) towards the pair.

Alois pulled away from the kiss, twirled again, and fell onto one knee.

Claude sped up, wanting desperately to stop what was about to happen.

Alois opened the velvet box and a black diamond ring was presented to Ciel.

It was then that Claude lost his last crumb of pride. "Alois, don't do it! I love-"

"Ciel Vincent Phantomhive, would you be forever mine? Will you... marry me?" The blonde said blushing, smiling, and giggling.

Ciel froze. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. _Do I really_ love _Alois? What about Lizzy? Should I really accept?_ In a chaotic half second Ciel decided and said one happy, happy word. "Yes!"

* * *

 **I'm happy with the way this one's going to turn out. I wanted to call it _'The War Over Alois'_ but that sounds stupid. **

**Personally, I love ClaudeXSebastian (Claubastian? Or Sebaude?) but I like OOC Claude fawning over Booty Shorts McGee.**

 **Anywayz, plz review! (C'mon people, it's really not that hard! If you're gonna follow/fav the story you can take the two seconds it takes to review!)**


End file.
